guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shrinking Armor
It's alright, perhaps the cracked armor won't exactly help Mesmers, but this is a low cost, low cast time, and decent recharge degen spell in the Illusion line, and I've been waiting for it. Also, the cracked armor will help in higher level PvP for support. Zulu Inuoe 20:44, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :I bet all those female eles and rangers wearing elite druid armor will think twice about what they wear before going into battle with a mesmer ^_^ ---- ''SavageX'' 23:54, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::I hate sluts. Especialy virtual ones. Zulu Inuoe 05:22, 5 August 2007 (CDT) What happens if you cast this on a nekkid foe? They have no armor to shrink. For that matter, can you inflict Cracked Armor on a foe with no armor? :P (T/ ) 02:30, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :All I can say is ouch. CabooseOwnsYou 20:52, 5 August 2007 (CDT) You could, but it wouldn't do anything unless they used Kinetic Armor with 11 earth magic or more --Gimmethegepgun 22:43, 5 August 2007 (CDT) This skill makes a really loud annoying sound when you use it =/ P A R A S I T I C 04:41, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Skill name doesn't make sense? Uh...the icon has a warrior. A warrior's *metal* armor shrinks on him, slowing crush the life out of him...then the _armor_ cracks? I'd think the character would suffer from cracked ribcage instead. It would make sense if the skill dealt deep wound. On a totally unrealated note, this is good fodder for drain/shatter delusions. :Warriors have buns of steel, literally.--Gigathrash 23:59, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yes. You don't frenzy as a frontliner and not get stronger from it (or die and have your monk curse you) --Blue.rellik 00:12, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::What about my monk? --Curse You 01:24, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Heh, good one, really armor shrinks and makes you suffer (hp degen) it may not shrink so much to break anything (deep wound) just a strong pressure And when it stops pressing, armor breaks = all the logic you ever need. That reminds me =) hows a new warrior skill that involves tearing off your breast plate with bare hands hulkingly and involves Hogan? =) Biz 02:41, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Phantom Pain dif version Lots of these new skills in EotN are just different versions of existing skills... Snow Phoenix 23:38, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :.......I think you're right! The Hobo 23:50, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::Perhaps, but I much preffer this to Phantom Pain because it is more "spammable" and lower cost/recharge. Zulu Inuoe 19:58, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Reference Is the skill name possibly a reference to the movie Mystery Men? (There was a scene involving women and a shrink ray and a quote somewhere along the lines of "I think my pants are shrinking...") X Deity X 20:50, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Nah. If we carry on like that it'll be references to Lister's boxers shrinking in Red Dwarf :P 80.5.218.160 12:51, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Bugged Skill does not turn the health bar purple, despite being a degeneration hex. Degeneration does not always occur. Others please confirm/deny. Craw 14:43, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Seconded, though I know I'm rather late. --Xiu Kuro 06:41, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Icon Looks like elite kurzick armor to me. Lost-Blue 13:31, 22 February 2008 (UTC)